Can you see Me?
by DracoDreams-2
Summary: When Edward Leaves her in the woods Bella goes in to shock and spend four months in a vacant zombie state then as she starts to live again she vanishes can Edward and the Cullen's find her before it is to late?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok I have been thinking about this story for a couple of weeks and I thought that I would write the first chapter and post to see if anyone thinks it would be interesting it is a Bella, Edward story but not quite the same as some others it takes place after Edward leaves Take a look and let me know what you think._

_Twilight does not belong to me It is the sole property of StephanieMeyer I am only borrowing the characters, I m happy to say I will get Joy in the form good reviews enjoy_

**Can you see me?**

DracoDreams-2

Chapter 1

Location: Unknown US government Facility

Date: 20 mts after Bella's 18th birthday party

Unknown Doctors POV

Interview of Subject 1543112 Name: Isabella Swan

Subject acquired 16 months ago from Forks Washington

Subject severely Malnutrition, has severe Night terrors, seems to be in an almost Catatonic state.

Has several scars to injury's Medical records state that in the four months before she was treated for several types of infection her record do not mention a scar on her left arm in the shape of a crescent moon. Strange that it is almost invisible but thermal cameras show that the scar is several degrees colder than the rest of her body she swears she doesn't know where it came from she woke up in a hospital in Phoenix bandaged up and her boyfriend telling her she fell thru a window. Looked surprised when I told her it looks like a Vampire bite then she laughed at me and said she didn't understand she thought it was a joke but she is hiding something I think we are going to have to move on to more unconventional methods of extracting the truth can't push to her mind is already breaking push to much and she will be gone and worthless to us. Right now she is sitting in her cell playing with dolls she even named them Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward. If this continues she may need therapy she might need it anyway she keep asking the Alice doll if she can see her it is a bit creepy. In my opinion her mind is reverting to a childhood state.

Apov

Almost two years since my idiot of brother if I can even call him that anymore it is like without Bella the family shattered Jasper and I are the only one that travel much anymore Carlisle is working most of the time 60-70 hours a week so he doesn't have to deal with the sadness in Esme's eyes all Esme does is sit at home looking out the window. Edward spends most of his time curled in a ball holding his chest. Rosalie, and Emmett are taking a break from the rest of the family. Right now Jasper and I are driving through Seattle on the way to our house in Canada When I get a vision it is of Bella but it is strange she is in a white room with no windows and she is talking to dolls she keeps asking "Alice can you see me" as she rocks back and forth on her knees** "Bella" **I scream "Alice whats wrong" Jasper asks Everything I tell him I have had enough call Esme tell her we will be a few more days don't mention Bella's name we are going back to Forks we need to check on Bella. Honey what about him

I don't care Jasper listen to the vision I had and I told him. One way or another I will have my sister back soon.

**Well what did you think this is a work in progress so please be patient with me **


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a Bella, Edward story but not quite the same as some others it takes place after Edward leaves Take a look and let me know what you think._

_Twilight does not belong to me It is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer I am only borrowing the characters, I m happy to say I will get Joy in the form good reviews enjoy_

**Can you see me?**

DracoDreams-2

A/N

OK everyone this is the second Chapter it is longer then the first but it is for the most part Edwards POV the bold type is Edward Masen Sr. Edwards Father. I thought our Edward might need a push in the right direction to stop being an Idiot. Enjoy

_Previously: Unknown US government Facility _

_Date: 20 mts after Bella's 18th birthday party_

_Unknown Doctors POV_

_Interview of Subject 1543112 Name: Isabella Swan _

_Subject acquired 16 months ago from Forks Washington _

_Subject severely Malnutrition, has severe Night terrors, seems to be in an almost Catatonic state._

_Right now she is sitting in her cell playing with dolls she even named them Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward she keep asking the Alice doll if she can see her. _

_Apov _

_I get a vision it is of Bella but it is strange she is in a white room with no windows and she is talking to dolls she keeps asking "Alice can you see me" as she rocks back and forth on her knees._

Now

EPOV

Almost 2 year since I did the most horrible thing ever I committed a vicious sin against an angel and I know that I am going to go to Hell someday because of it Currently I am in Rio tracking a Venomous creature that would try to destroy My Bella, the witch Victoria I can only hope that by destroying her Bella will be able to have a long happy life without interference by my kind. I don't see my family much it hurts them we are not the same as we were. I had to lie to them as well to get them to leave her telling them that it was Bella's choice to have us leave that was almost as painful as lying to Bella for now I am going to sit here in this attic thinking about Bella knowing that the chances are I will never see her again I made a promise to never see her again and that is one that I intend to keep for the rest of my undead life. **Edward. **I look up sharply hissing Hello I ask is anyone there I shake my head knowing that there can't be anyone around that I would not have felt.

**Edward Over here. **Who's there? **Has it been so long that you forgot your own fathers voice.** Carlisle? **No Edward Not your sire Your Father. **Father but your dead. ** Very Good I am glad that you remember **I'm losing my mind Now I am Hearing voices. **Ha,** **Boy you're a Mind reader of course you are hearing voices.** That's not what I mean how can you be here are you here to torment me? **No I was asked to come by a few people one being your Mother, she loves you and has watched you for the last 100 years. **

Mother, I miss her so much but that doesn't explain how or even why you are here. **Are you an Idiot?  
What has happened recently that would cause the higher powers to intervene on earth. **Bella.  
**That's right Your Bella Your really fouled up there didn't you **I admit it yes I did I could have saved her so much pain by just not meeting her that day I will hate myself for the pain I caused her that day.

**Oh for the love of will you stop the Self-hate. **I can't deny it if I never met her She would not have been almost killed by my Brother. **That's true but only because she probably wouldn't have survived that long **What do you mean why would she have not survived. **Edward Think about it how many times during that first year did you save her life It was fated that if you didn't meet her she was meant to die before she reached 21 years Either by your hand or deaths.**

**The Van, Port Angles, James, Jasper, It was all connected. She is meant to be with you it is her destiny. **How do you know this? **Other then the fact that I am dead it is one of the other persons that asked me to come the higher powers. **You mean God? **More like a council of Elders, As a Vampire Bella was meant to cause a change for the better in the Supernatural world.  
But now it might be too late. **WHAT why I left to protect her. **Did it ever occur to you that you didn't leave to protect her but to protect yourself face it you were scared You might be over 100 years old but you are frozen in a 17-year-old body. You have never experienced love before. Do you know what you put her thru with your lies? **What do you mean She is human it would be nothing for her to forget about me. **That is the biggest load of Bull Dung that I have ever heard. Your mother was so proud that you found your soulmate that she wanted to find out more about her she looked up the girls Grandmother it seems that her grandmother swan has been watching out for her also she asked me to show you what Bella went thru after you left.  
Hold on Edward it is not going to be pretty. **I sat on the floor as the spirit of my father reached out and touched my forehead and I was tormented by the scenes he showed me, _the broken look on her face as she tried to follow me, her falling to the ground, Her being found by Sam Uley, the look on her face as she lied to her father about trying to follow me, her throwing away her CD's, tearing out the radio from her truck, I watched as she sat for 4 months not living just existing until her father said he was going to send her to Renee in Florida. That brought her out of it but she looked like a zombie. Then I watched as she was driving to LaPush when she stopped to help a stranded car she didn't see someone come behind her and put a rag over her mouth and she went limp._ Bella I screamed How Long ago father How long ago did this happen? **16 months She has been missing for 16 months**. But how is it possible that no one told us about this If I would have know I would have went to look for her.

**How was someone supposed to tell you when you made the decision and ran away you severed all contact with everyone in forks there was no way to contact you Chief Swan tried several times to track you down but you are just to good at hiding. **Why wait so long to contact me? **No one thought you would be able to stay away this long we all thought you wouldn't last 6 months to a year at the most but you had to have your mother stubbornness **I am sorry I thought about going back but then I remembered the last promise I made her and I couldn't do it I am sure she doesn't love me anymore **Once again You are acting like a Bloody Idiot You have got to stop making decisions for everyone else it has caused you a lot of trouble. **

**Well you now have a decision to make for yourself are you going to sacrifice your happiness or are you going to fight for your love? Before you decide I have one more thing to show you It is the last vision that your sister saw This won't be easy on you either. **Then I wait while he touches my forehead again and I get a vision it is of _Bella is in a white room with no windows and she is talking to dolls she keeps asking "Alice can you see me" as she rocks back and forth on her knees._ What the hell what is wrong with her? **Well that is hard to say it seems that over the last 16 months she has been repeatedly questioned about the scar on her arm the one from James she swears she doesn't know what it is from but they keep asking and her mind is reverting to her childhood even now with the amount pain they are causing her she loves you and your family enough to lie for you she has never stopped loving you nor will she it has been written. **How do I do it, How will I find her? **That is Up to you but you need to hurry time is running out if you take to long her mind will be gone forever You will need help I suggest you go and talk to your family tell them the truth and beg them to forgive you. It is time for me to go If you make the right decision Alice will see it and prepare you family. Remember what Mary Pickford said ****"If you have made mistakes, even serious ones, there is always another chance for you. What we call failure is not the falling down, but the ****staying down." **

**Your mother and I are very proud of you You deserve to be Happy Good bye My son. **Good Bye Father I miss you and Mother very much I am happy to see you again now if you will excuse me I need to make a phone call. I pick up my phone and dial when it connects I hear a voice that I missed Esme,…mom I'm coming home, could you call the family there are some things I need to discuss with everyone when Alice calls tell her...tell her I am very sorry and I will do everything I can to help but we need to talk as a family all of us I am done being selfish and trying to control everyone I will see you in a few days …mom I love you.

OK folks that's it for Edwards POV I hope you like this chapter the next one could be Alice POV while Edward is traveling and maybe Bella will talk to us some more Well till next time Good Reading


End file.
